


Thinking Of My Moon

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: At first, the fancy of love had only intrigued him. He could play around on tiptoes because love had never been fast enough to catch up with him. But then the day came – a day he can’t even define exactly when but it came and slowly, unsuspectingly, like a teaser or busy hands stealing cookies from a jar, Magnus came to love Alec and Alec also came to love him.And so goes their love story.Or at least the very start of it.





	

Looking from his balcony, the moon was like a beautiful ball of silver; perfectly back-dropped by the darkness of the city sky.

Magnus thought the moon reminded him of someone.

He was home alone thinking just how his life had taken an unexpected sweet turn - and how in all that long life he has lived, it wasn't till recently that his heart had felt its happiest… and more worrying and vulnerable.

All because he’d fallen in love with the man who resembled the moon.

At first, the fancy of love or be it like, had only intrigued Magnus. He could play around on tiptoes because love had never been fast enough to catch up with him. But then the day came – a day he can’t even define exactly when but it came and slowly, unsuspectingly, like a teaser or busy hands stealing cookies from a jar, Magnus came to love Alec and Alec also came to love him.

And so goes their love story.

Or at least the very start of it.

Alec was like Magnus’ moon - not only seductive but also innocent, bold and full of surprises – a moon with a beautiful soul that came to cherish him. After years of breathing, of being alive - after centuries of waiting, life finally decided to give Magnus some pampering.

And so, feeling as though the night was meant to be filled with poetry, he decided to call his man.

“Ask me what I’m doing right now”.

Alec must have grown fully used to Magnus’ peculiar habits for he simply played along, “what are you doing?”

“I’m looking at the moon”.

“Ok…?”

“And it reminds me of you”.

“…Ok…. Is that good or bad?”

“It’s sexy”.

There was a pause before Alec replied, “I see… how sexy... is the moon?”

“Big and full like your eyes”.

Alec’s light laughter filtered through the phone line - and like every second since he’d met this man, Magnus’ yearning to have Alec by his side was a ‘no fade’ sort of love and chemistry. Maybe the moon was affecting him the way it pulls on tides, or maybe it was the cosy night breeze blowing on his balcony, but all at once, Magnus wanted to touch Alec, to look at him and talk to him… and feel his breath on him - like the moon, Alec also---, “calms me… it also calms me”.

“Don’t make me get jealous of the moon”, Alec’s said with a laugh – a tiny, haughty sound that sent Magnus buds of happiness.

And so a smile soon formed in the crinkles of Magnus’ eyes when he said, “Alexander…”, in a way that forever made every letter sound like something deliciously dripping off his tongue, “I want to see you, Alexander”.

“Then open the door”.

“Uh… why?”

“Better yet, it’s about time you give me a key”.

“Wait, Alexander, where are you?”

“Before that, ask me what I’m doing”.

In a flurry of confusion and brewing excitement, Magnus hurried towards the door, “what are you doing?”

“I’m waiting”.

“Waiting on what?”

“Open the door, Magnus”.

And when Magnus did unbolt the door, Alec gave him no time to breathe, for already in Magnus’ mouth was Alec’s tongue – warm, smooth, moving a little rough and faintly tasting of oranges or sweet lemons. Magnus was on his toes tipping into the kiss, hands around Alec’s waist, the smile in his eyes falling down to reach his lips - the moon was super loving him.

If only there was a spell to forever keep kissing Alec without stopping to breathe, then Magnus would have another great thing to boast about.

With much effort, Magnus pulled apart and said, “You’re here…”, eyes searching Alec’s for an explanation.  

“Yes I am”.

“Because…?”

“What do you mean by _because_? You’re here, aren’t you?”

A low chuckle spilled from Magnus’ lips for at that moment, he felt something growing bigger in his heart – a fuzzy feeling that was foreign to him. Though he sort of has an inkling of what that could be.

But that growing thing in his heart would have to wait.

Because Alec was looking at him with eyes big and full like the moon, and lips still wet from their nibble, sweet-looking and begging to be licked - so all Magnus wanted to do was to continue kissing and tasting and looking forward to his and Alec’s many possibilities.  

Because well;

He was right.

The night was meant to be filled with poetry of them.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
